


One Hell of a Soldier

by peggywrites



Category: Lupin III
Genre: ?? ma ybe??, Angst, Blood, Gore, Injury, i never know how to tag things, it's just two old men taking, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggywrites/pseuds/peggywrites
Summary: Zenigata gets captured while hunting for Lupin and his gang. What he didn't expect was to have a cellmate.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	One Hell of a Soldier

When Zenigata followed Lupin and his gang into an unknown country that just happened to be having its own civil war going on, he should’ve immediately assumed that getting captured by one of the sides was a possibility. And yet, there he was, stumbling into one of their camps and was now being man handled by a few militia ruffians.

The inspector was strong, and had managed to flip over and shove away a good few of the men in an attempt to escape, but when a gun was pointed at his head, well, he wouldn’t be strong enough to dodge a bullet. About four men had to hold onto him to make him walk down into a below ground level bunker. The place was wet and cold and looked like some kind of abandoned mineshaft, minus any cart tracks or jewels. The dampness made the rock walls look glossy. It would’ve been a beautiful site had it been some sort of tourist trap and now, well, this.

Zenigata was brought before crooked iron bars that look like they had been drilled into their places upon the floor, ceiling and sides. A part of his mind confirmed that, yes, this must’ve been a mine shaft at some point. The cell looked like it was made from an old tunnel entrance. Two wooden planks were placed along the sides and one was carefully laid across the top. The iron bar door looked like it had been crudely placed inside. 

While taking all of this in, Zenigata decided that he most definitely did NOT want to be inside of this tunnel cell. When one of the thugs opened it, he tried to dig his heels into the dirt of the floor in some attempt of resistance. But a swift punch to his cheek and a kick in his back sent him sprawling in his stomach, and the metal door was shut and locked behind him.

“You can’t do this!” Zenigata spat whatever dirt made its way into his teeth and stood up. He rushed over to the bars, grabbing them with his hands and shouting at the thugs. “I’m an officer of the law! The ICPO will not tolerate this!” But the men simply laughed at him. One went up to the bars and knocked it loudly with the butt of his gun. The action nearly missed Zenigata’s hand, sending him jumping backwards at both the sound and the action. It only made the soldiers laugh more, and their laughter continued as they walked away and out of sight.

“Damn it.” Zenigata growled, hitting the bar with his fist, but easily enough not to hurt himself. He leaned over and grabbed his hat from where it fell, angrily placing it back upon his head. This was just great. Not only had he lost Lupin and his crew, who were no doubt hunting for some kind of treasure in these mines, but now he had gotten himself captured too. Oh, cruel fate! Why did these things always happen to him? 

There was suddenly the sound of shifting behind him, and Zenigata froze where he stood. Was there someone else here with him? Or worse, something, like bats or rats or something like that. A person he could fight off easily, but rabies? Not as easily.

“Hello?” He spoke softly, peeling himself away from the door to carefully inch a bit further into the cell. “Is someone there?” It turns out, the tunnel didn’t go back as far as one might think it would. There was a back wall, as if they started mining and decided to stop midway through. Along that back wall sat a hunched figure. 

He was slumped over, his legs sprawled out in front of him with his chin resting against his chest. He wore dark clothes and a light blue shirt. But what Zenigata recognized was his frail figure, scruffy beard, and black fedora hat.

“Jigen?” The inspector asked, a bit more clearly, but Jigen didn’t move. He _was_ moving, though. His chest rose and fell raggedly with his sharp breathing. Zenigata moved in closer to see if the man had fallen asleep. But upon closer inspection, he realized with horror that one of Jigen’s hands was clutching his right side. There, under his hands, was a sickening red spot, seeping into the blues of his dress shirt. 

He was injured, and by the looks of it, badly so.

If there was one thing Zenigata didn’t want, it was for Lupin or any of his gang to be hurt. Sure, he chased them and threatened them all he liked, but there was a reason his weapon of choice was handcuffs attached to a lasso and not a gun. He wanted the gang to serve their time, not die. 

“Jigen!” Zenigata rushed forward, getting on his knees beside the man and took his face in his hands. Jigen’s face was clammy and cold, but he winced with pain as he was moved. “Jigen Daisuke, stay with me!” The inspector called, his booming voice echoing off the walls of the cell.

Jigen’s eyes screwed up with pain, and they slowly flickered halfway open.

“ _L - Lupin?_ ” Was what he managed to say.

“No, no, it’s Zenigata.” The inspector breathed a small sigh of relief, happy that the gunman wasn’t completely out for the count. There was a pause after he said this, then Jigen’s slack face curled up into the usual, mocking smile he used for whenever they spoke. 

“Hey there, Pops.” Jigen slurred, slowly and drawn out in a teasing way. 

Normally, when encountering one of Lupin’s Gang, the first questions Zenigata would ask were ‘where’s Lupin?!’ or ‘what are you after?!’ or something accusatory like that. But seeing Jigen slumped over and tired and bleeding like this, the only thing Zenigata could as was “Jesus, what happened to you? Are you okay?”

Jigen’s chest lifted up slowly, as if he needed more air before he began to talk. “Got shot.” He answered, not lifting his hand from its spot, but moving his elbow just a bit as a gesture. “Got captured. Got thrown in here.” 

Zenigata’s frowned as his concern grew. He looked down at Jigen’s side, still clutched under his hand. “Can I -“ He paused before sitting up a bit straighter. “Jigen. I need to move your hand, s - so I can see if you’re okay.”

The statement made the gunman laugh unexpectedly. It was a soft, tired kind of laugh, and Jigen leaned back to rest his head against the wall. “Way to be assertive, Pops.” He giggled. “Go for it, ‘s not like you can make it worse.”

Though, Jigen made no move to remove his hand, and it made Zenigata wonder if he even could move it by himself. He reached down, placing his hand over Jigen’s and lifting it as gently as he could out of the way. The motion still made the gunman wince, to which he mumbled a soft apology. He wished for a moment that there was more light, but quickly fumbled through his jacket pockets to grab his lighter. The goons had taken his firearm, but thankfully not the small metal box. He stuck it to get a flame and carefully placed it down on the floor next to Jigen’s side.

“Got any cigarettes? Can I have one?” Jigen asked. Though his eyes were closed again, Zenigata guessed that he could tell that sound from a mile away.

“We’re in a mine shaft, Jigen.” He answered.

“So?”

“We’d suffocate, I think.”

“Oh.” 

The other man fell silent once again and Zenigata got back to work at inspecting his wound. It wasn’t a bullet hole, exactly. Whatever hit him grazed off his side as if he was too slow in dodging it. A messy half circle was carved into his side to mimic the bullet’s path. 

“Well, it’s not in you, that’s the good news.” Zenigata said, glancing around the cell. “Bad news is; you look like you’ve lost a lot of blood.” It didn’t take a genius to look at Jigen’s cold and clammy state and the red that had seeped into his jacket and the dirt around him. 

“Yeah, that _is_ bad news.” said Jigen, his head lulling to the side. Zenigata placed a firm hand against the side of his face pushing him back to a sitting position.

“None of that. I can’t have you dying on me.” He said.

“Why .... why not?”

The older man paused, blinking at the statement. It wasn’t accusatory or teasing, it sounded genuinely confused. He’d chalk it up to blood loss and dehydration.

“I just ... can’t, that’s all.” After a moment he gave a small chuckle. “Lupin would kill me if he knew I let you die. Now,” he placed his hands together in thought. “How attached are you to your jacket.”

This got Jigen to look up at him with suspicion. “Not as much as my hat ... why?”

“We need to patch you up so you stop bleeding.” Zenigata explained.

“So you’re gonna rip up my jacket? Why don’t we just use yours?” 

“Because yours is already torn in places and I’m gonna give you my jacket after.” The inspector said with a huff. “It’ll be better to keep you warm.”

Jigen made a whining sound through his throat before giving a huff. “Fine, fine, do whatever - whatever you want.” 

“Alright, I’m going to move you.” Zenigata took a moment before he actually did something, as if reaching out to touch Jigen would burn him. As carefully as he could, he took Jigen’s shoulder to help his arm out of its sleeve, then he did the same to the other side. 

The gunman winced, knocking his head against the stone wall, most likely to switch the area of pain to focus on.

“Sorry.” Zenigata’s eyebrows knotted together with concern. He placed the jacket flat on the floor. One hand rested firmly on the wider part and his other took hold of the section already torn from the bullet. With a rip, Zenigata tore the bottom of the jacket into a sizable strip. 

“Jesus.” Jigen’s eyes were just visible enough to see them squeeze shut. Whether it was from pain or the sight of the jacket being mutilated, Zenigata didn’t know. 

Balling up the torn piece, the inspector placed the fabric onto Jigen’s bleeding side. Apologizing again as the other winced, he took Jigen’s hand and paced it over the makeshift bandage to hold it there. “There.” He said with a small nod. “That should be okay for now.” 

“You ever serve in a war, Pops?” Jigen asked quietly, more quiet than Zenigata would’ve liked.

“No.” He answered, reaching over to close his lighter. He then shifted to sit against the wall of the tunnel so that he could face Jigen. “No wars.”

“Shame. You’d make one hell of a soldier.” The thief’s chest rose greatly before he could speak again. “You work with what you’ve got. That’s - that’s good.”

“Thank you.” Zenigata said honestly. He pulled his legs closer to himself and crossed his arms, almost a direct opposite of Jigen’s sprawled out posture. His foot tapped against the stone ground as his eyes looked around the dark space. “Have ... _you_ ever served a war?” He asked, not quite sure why, but keeping Jigen talking felt like the right course of action.

“I never _enlisted_ in one, if that’s what you’re asking.” Jigen grunted, shifting a bit in his space. “Before I met Lupin, I got hired in a couple of small wars to make a few cheap shots. _Assassinations_.” He continued after a brief pause. He then looked over at Zenigata and cracked a smile. “Though — I probably shouldn’t tell you which ones, it’d just give you more reasons to put me away.”

“Ah, you got me.” Zenigata playfully put his arms up in surrender; a smile creeping onto his face as well. “I can’t get anything past you.”

Jigen laughed at that. Though, it was less of a laugh and more of a hiss, one that faded far too quickly. 

“Did you see Lupin out there?” The gunman asked, and even in the dark Zenigata could see his head shift to look at him. “Or - or Goemon?”

“I did.” Zenigata nodded. “Him and Goemon. They looked ... angry. I guess they were looking for you.” 

“They’ll find me.” Jigen sniffed, shifting his legs ones more with a wince. “They can find any treasure, they’ll find me.” 

“Hope they won’t be too mad when they find me too.” Zenigata laughed.

“They won’t be.”

“Mmh?”

“Mad. They won’t be mad. I bet ... I bet they’ll even give you a _biiiig_ hug.” And then came the wheezing laughter from the gunman. 

Zenigata couldn’t help but join in. Not with his usual, booming laughter, but with a soft kind that was usually reserved for those close to him. The inspector paused for a moment, looking once again to their surroundings. He needed a plan if he was going to get himself and Jigen out of there. He couldn’t just wait for Lupin and the others to show up, not with Jigen in this state. At least, he didn’t want to. He stood up, walking back towards the front of the cell to the iron bars. If he really tried, he could shoulder his way through them, but that would draw too much attention. And he really didn’t need a bullet wound himself.

He hated to think it, but what would _Lupin_ do in this situation? 

The inspector gave a gruff sigh before turning around and walking back to where Jigen was. The man’s face was still twisted up in a pained expression and his chest rose and fell with labored breaths. He hated to see anyone like this, especially the people he’s come to know, even if it was under odd circumstances. Zenigata looked around before shrugging off his trench coat. He then knelt down and draped it over Jigen’s shoulders. The gunman flinched for a moment, then looked up enough for his eyes to appear, and they reflected nothing but confusion.

“You’re cold.” Zenigata stated simply, as if it wasn’t anything special. “And this cave won’t help either.” He slid down the side of the tunnel once more, crossing his arms back over his chest. 

“Oh.” Is all Jigen said before pressing his head back against the wall. Only a brief moment of silence passed between them before he spoke up again. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Ah, no, I don’t have my watch.” Zenigata said sheepishly. It was another thing the goons had taken from him, no doubt they were going to sell it to the nearest pawn shop. “It was nighttime when I was brought down here though. So I’m guessing it must be eleven? Maybe twelve?”

“Okay, okay.” Jigen sighed, tilting to chest his chin on his chest. “Do you mind if I sleep?”

“No.” Zenigata told him, though deep down he wondered if it would be wise for Jigen to shut his eyes for too long. “Go right ahead. I’ll be here.”

Jigen didn’t give a response, no doubt asleep from the moment he closed his eyes. Zenigata sighed, leaning his head against the wall of the tunnel. Lupin would know what to do. He would’ve known how to get out of this situation ten minutes ago. Heck, he probably wouldn’t have gotten caught in the first place. He never did.

Zenigata didn’t mean to fall asleep, no one ever really means to in these kinds of situations. But he was suddenly aware of it when he was woken up by the sounds of gun fire and shouts from above the tunnels. The old man looked up before quickly looking over towards Jigen, and his heart dropped like a stone.

Jigen looked worse. Sickeningly worse. His slouched position looked more limp than before. His hand had slipped from his side during his sleep and the wound was dripping blood once again. His head was completely slack upon his shoulders, and even from where he sat, the inspector could see his face was drenched in sweat.

Zenigata quickly scrambled over to the other, grabbing the blood soaked fabric from Jigen’s limp hand to press it against his side once more. His other hand grabbed Jigen’s face, maybe a bit too roughly, and tilted it up to look at him.

“Jigen!!” He shouted. When he didn’t receive a response he shouted again. “Jigen! Hey! Come on!” But Jigen’s slack face was only cold and clammy in his hands. Zenigata placed his fist under his nose, and gave a sigh of relief to feel that Jigen was breathing, even if it was shallow. A shout from behind made him instinctively go to cover Jigen with his body, and suddenly there was a piercing sound and a loud bang of the cell door opening.

Zenigata looked down at the injured man in front of him. What could he do? He had nothing to defend himself with, no gun, no handcuffs, just his two fists. And well, they would have to do. Zenigata had to protect Jigen, he couldn’t let them hurt him more than they already had. So as quickly as he could, Zenigata stood up and spun around to face whatever assailants were charging into the cell.

Only to come face to face with Lupin and Goemon.

“Pops?!” “Zenigata?” They said together, faces both showing equal confusion. 

It was then that the inspector realized that there was no more sounds of distress or distraction coming from above. Had these two really fought their way through all of those soldiers by themselves?

“Pops.” Lupin snapped his fingers, drawing Zenigata out of his confused daze. “What are you doing he-“

“NO!” Zenigata cut him off. Moving to the side to point at Jigen. “You have to help him! We have to get him out of here!”

“Jigen!” Goemon and Lupin spoke again in unison. But Goemon was the one to rush forward to place his hand on Jigen’s forehead. He spoke something softly, but gained no response as Zenigata did before. 

“We have to leave.” Goemon said sharply. As quick as a flash, he lifted Jigen into his arms. Zenigata quickly reach forward and took his coat back, fitting his arms through the sleeves with ease. 

“Pops, you and me lead!” Lupin’s hand was suddenly grabbing his arm and shoving a gun into his hands. The thief’s voice trembled, but it didn’t take a detective to know it was because he was terrified for his friend. 

But Zenigata didn’t press. He nodded instead and helped Lupin clear through any remaining soldiers that stood in their path. They eventually all climbed within a Jeep Fujiko was at the wheel of and sped away from the camp site. 

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but Zenigata found himself in a helicopter, pacing back and forth as Goemon and Lupin hovered over Jigen’s frail frame with the copter’s medical kit close by.

“Pops! Jeez! I can’t take it!” Lupin snapped at him, throwing his bloodied hands in the air with frustration. “Either get quieter shoes or go sit up front with Fujiko!” 

The outburst sent Zenigata with his head tucked between his shoulders walking to the front of the aircraft. He sat down at the co-pilot seat, though he couldn’t help fly a plane or a helicopter if you asked him to. Fujiko didn’t say much to him, but she gave him a pat on the knee and a ‘thank you’ kind of smile. 

They eventually landed in a green field. The place had a cool breeze, far from any city or town, and had a lovely view of the stars. Zenigata and Fujiko stood out in the grass to admire them, sharing unspoken words over cigarettes to calm their nerves from the events of the day. 

“Jigen!” 

Lupin’s excited voice made them turn. They rushed back to see the thief cradling Jigen in his arms, rocking him back and forth with a giant smile on his face. Goemon had joined, wrapping both his friends in a kind hug.

“Is he awake?” Fujiko blinked, climbing into the helicopter with Zenigata’s help. In which he soon followed after her.

“He woke up. He woke up.” Lupin blabbered, rubbing his cheek against Jigen’s scruffy beard. “He’s okay.” 

Zenigata looked down, seeing that Jigen (his hat removed long ago) was in fact awake. His eyes were half lidded and tired, but he wore a soft smile as his two friends held onto him with no intention of letting go any time soon. It was then Zenigata let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Smoke from his cigarette escaped his lungs and drifted into the air. It must’ve caught Jigen’s eye, because the gunman spoke with a gravely voice.

“Hey, can I have one?” 

**Author's Note:**

> O h my goooosh, I haven't written a Lupin thing in forever!! The stress of the world has been a LOT!! But! I wanted to get back on my Lupin kick for a bit, expect more of these!


End file.
